


Oddities

by Killjoys4life



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/pseuds/Killjoys4life
Summary: Just a day on Westerly-4.10 Spoilers (sort of)





	Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, random ao3 reader! Glad that you stumbled upon this tiny, tiny beast. I've never written a complete work of fanfiction in my life despite reading it for years now. If this sucks, feel free to express your opinion, but give me a reason, and go easy: I'm new!

Today was a normal day. It always was. The beggars glared. The miners ambled to work. Killjoys searched for their warrants. Plant workers chattered amongst friends and coworkers. Even Westerlyns bumping into the occasional Killjoy was just par for the course. Westerly was Westerly: the skid mark of the Quad system, but it held its charm. It always did. Then, bars opened, and people got drunk. Like they always will. However, as Yala hurried after her husband to remind him to fetch his lunch before he left for work, she could not shake the feeling that all was not _normal_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a double negative in the last sentence, but there was no other way to get 100 words...


End file.
